Санскрит
|страны=Индия и некоторые регионы Южной Азии |регионы= |официальный язык = язык индуизма и других культов, классической индийской литературы, науки |регулирующая организация= |число носителей=14 346 чел. указали санскрит в качестве родного языка (перепись населения Индии 2001 года) |рейтинг= |вымер= |категория=Языки Евразии |классификация= Индоевропейская семья : Индоиранская ветвь :: Индоарийская группа |письмо=деванагари и др. |ГОСТ 7.75–97=сан 581 |ISO1=sa |ISO2=san |ISO3=san }} Санскри́т (деванагари: संस्कृता वाच्, , «литературный язык») — древний литературный язык Индии со сложной синтетической грамматикой. Само слово «санскрит» означает «обработанный, совершенный» . Возраст ранних памятников доходит до 3,5 тыс. лет (середина II тыс. до н. э.) . Распространение. Сложность и богатство Распространён в Северной Индии в качестве одного из языков наскальной эпиграфикиБонгард-Левин Г. М., Ильин Г. Ф. Индия в древности. — М., 1985. — С. 23. с I века до н. э. Санскрит следует рассматривать не как язык какого-либо народа, но как язык определённой культуры, распространённый исключительно в среде социальной элиты, по меньшей мере начиная со времён античностиИзначально санскрит употреблялся как общий язык жреческого сословия, в то время как правящие классы предпочитали разговаривать на пракритах. Окончательно санскрит становится языком правящих классов уже в поздней античности в эпоху Гуптов (IV—VI вв. н. э.), о чём можно судить по полному вытеснению пракритов из наскальной эпиграфики в эту эпоху, а также по расцвету литературы на санскрите. Так, считается, что основная масса санскритской литературы была написана именно в эпоху Гуптской империи''Бонгард-Левин Г. М., Ильин Г. Ф.. Индия в древности. — М., 1985. — С. 24, 39.Бэшем А. Л.'' Чудо, которым была Индия. / Пер. с англ. — М., 1977'' Кочергина В. А.'' Учебник санскрита. М., Филология. 1994 — Вступление.. Эта культура представлена, главным образом, индуистскими религиозными текстами, и, так же как латынь и греческий язык на Западе, санскрит на Востоке в последующие века стал языком межкультурного общения, учёных и религиозных деятелей. И в настоящее время этот язык является одним из 22 официальных языков ИндииКонституция Индии, стр. 330, ВОСЬМОЕ ПРИЛОЖЕНИЕ к Статьям 344 (1) и 351. Языки.. Грамматика санскрита чрезвычайно сложна и архаична, считается, что санскрит является одним из самых флективных языков мира. Лексика санскрита богата и стилистически многообразна. Влияние на другие языки и культуры Санскрит повлиял на развитие языков Индии (главным образом в лексике) и на некоторые другие языки, оказавшиеся в сфере санскритской или буддийской культуры (язык кавиТак, древнеяванский литературный язык кави является настолько сильно санкритизированным, что немецкий лингвист Франц Бопп ошибочно причислил его к индоевропейским языкам.Теселкин A. C. Древнеяванский язык (кави). М., 1963., тибетский язык)Литературный тибетский язык формировался при переводах канонической литературы с санскрита''Рерих Ю. Н.'' Тибететский язык, М., 1961.. В Индии санскрит используется как язык гуманитарных наук и религиозного культа, в узком кругу — как разговорный язык. На санскрите написаны произведения художественной, религиозной, философской, юридической и научной литературы, оказавшие влияние на культуру Юго-Восточной и Центральной Азии и Западной Европы. Название Характерное для брахманов произношение, где слог ri часто ставится на месте древнего слогового гласного звука , послужило прообразом ставшего теперь традиционным для Европы произношения слова «санскрит». Значение слова «संस्कृता — sa sk tā» — «литературный», в противопоставление народным, нелитературным пракритам. Само название ничего не говорит о национальной принадлежности языка, так как в Древней Индии, вероятнее всего, и не могли ещё знать, что существуют иные литературные языки, кроме индийского. В наше время им пришлось бы называть этим словом любой язык, сопровождая это слово другим, говорящим о его национальной принадлежности. Само же название «санскрит» достаточно недавнее, в течение многих веков этот язык называли просто वाच или शब्द «слово, язык», расценивая его в качестве единственной возможности для ведения речи. Несколько метафорических наименований, таких как गीर्वांअभाषा «язык богов» указывают на его исключительно религиозный характер. Письменность Единой системы письменности для санскрита не существует. Это объясняется тем, что литературные произведения передавались в основном устно. Когда же возникала необходимость записать текст, обычно использовался местный алфавит. Деванагари как письменность санскрита утвердился в конце XIX века — возможно, под влиянием европейцев, предпочитавших именно этот алфавит. Согласно одной из гипотез, деванагари был завезён в Индию примерно в V веке до н. э. с Ближнего Востока купцами. Даже после освоения письменности индийцы продолжали заучивать тексты наизусть. Старейшая известная система письменности для санскрита называется брахми. На брахми написан уникальный памятник древнеиндийской истории — «Надписи Ашоки» (III век до н. э.). Примерно к тому же периоду относится письменность кхароштхи. С IV по VIII века н. э. основным типом письменности стал гупта. С VIII века начинает формироваться письменность шарада, а в XII веке её сменила деванагари. История Санскрит принадлежит к индоиранской ветви индоевропейской языковой семьи.Лингвистический энциклопедический словарь. М., 1990. — Статья «Индоевропейские языки». Санскрит оказал глубокое влияние на языки северной Индии, такие как хинди, урду, бенгали, маратхи, кашмирский язык, пенджаби, непальский и даже цыганский языкиВсе эти языки относятся к современным индоарийским языкам, которые в процессе своего развития все так или иначе подверглись санскритскому влиянию, а некоторые языки (например, хинди), до сих пор подвергаются активной санскритизации в области научной терминологии.Зограф Г. А. Морфологический строй новых индоарийских языков. М., 1976.. Внутри обширной индоевропейской языковой семьи санскрит подвергся тем же звуковым изменениям, что и все остальные языки группы satem (эти изменения в особенности хорошо прослеживаются также у балтийских, славянских и древнеармянского языков), хотя индоиранские языки разделяют также ряд характерных общих черт с фракийским и албанским языками«Индоевропейские языки» // Лингвистический энциклопедический словарь. — М., 1990.. Для того, чтобы дать объяснение общим чертам, присущим санскриту и другим индоевропейским языкам, многие учёные придерживаются теории миграции, утверждая, что исконные носители языка-предка санскрита пришли в современные Индию и Пакистан с северо-запада приблизительно в начале II тысячелетия до н. э. Доказательства данной теории включают в себя близкое родство индоиранских языков с балтийскими и славянскими языками''Барроу Т.'' Санскрит. / Пер. с англ. — М., 1976. — С. 22-26., наличие у них языковых заимствований из неиндоевропейских финно-угорских языковБарроу Т. Санскрит. / Пер. с англ. — М., 1976. — С. 27-30., а также наличие общих выявленных индоевропейских слов для обозначения флоры и фауны. Менее многочисленная часть учёных и довольно большое число индийских исследователей придерживаются противоположной точки зрения и считают, что носители древней формы индоиранского языка являлись автохтонным населением Индии, связывая их с создателями Харапской цивилизации . Первое значение термина «санскрит» — «древний индоарийский язык», материнский язык, давший рождение множеству диалектов и параллельно существовавшим со своим родственным древнеиранским языком (подветвь которая включает в себя по крайней мере два выявленных языка — авестийский и древнеперсидский), от которого он лишь незначительно отличался''Елизаренкова Т. Я.'' Ведийский язык. — М., 1987. — С. 9.. Изучение многих индийских или среднеиндоарийских языков приводит к вопросу о существовании в Античности на севере Индии параллельно с санскритом по крайней мере ещё одного индоарийского языка, который предположительно мог передать современному языку хинди часть своего словаря и своего фонетического состава, унаследованного им от общего с санскритом источника, но не присутствующих в санскрите. Если же не так, то можно говорить о языковых уровнях (присущим определённым социальным слоям, например касте торговцев). Судя по обнаруженным в стране хеттов документам, составленных ещё на одном индоевропейском языке (хеттском), имеющих несколько индоарийских словГернот Вильгельм. Древний народ хурриты. М., 1992. — существительные (термины коневодства), а также имена собственные (теонимы), возможно определить, что на некоторой форме индоарийского языка разговаривали в западной Азии ещё в XIV в. до н. э.Барроу Т. Санскрит. / Пер. с англ. — М., 1976 — С. 30-33.См. также: Митаннийский арийский язык Однако на свидетельства об индианизации Малой Азии в эпоху бронзового века, многие лингвисты отвечают, что в этом случае речь идет не о «староиндийском» языке или, как его ещё называют «древнем индоарийском», а о некой форме индоиранского языка, употребляемой на определённом культурном уровне или в качестве языка религиозных церемоний, который был близок к доведийскому санскриту. Другими словами, распространению древнеиндийского языка могла благоприятствовать определённая социо-культурная группа, говорящая на общем индоиранском языке, состоящая из торговцев и конных наёмников (т. н. «марияну»), работающих с лазуритом ювелиров, которая присутствовала не только в Древней Месопотамии, но и в Египте и в Средней Азии, где она смешалась с ассирийскими торговцами, также как и с хурритами, спустившимися с предгорий Кавказа к Сирии и Киликии (империя Митанни на территории северной Сирии, государство лувитов Киццуватна в Киликии). Ведийский санскрит thumb|Текст «Риг-веды» на санскрите. Ведийский санскрит или язык Вед представляет собой язык нескольких памятников древнеиндийской литературы, включающих сборники гимнов, жертвенных формул («ऋग्वेद — Риг-веда», «सामवेद — Сама-веда», «Яджур-веда», «Атхарва-веда») и религиозных трактатов (Упанишады). Большая часть этих произведений написана на т. н. «средневедийском» и «нововедийском языках», за исключением «Риг-веды», язык которой может рассматриваться как самая древняя форма ведийского санскрита. Язык Вед отстоит от классического санскрита примерно на такой же промежуток времени, как и греческий язык эпохи Гомера отстоит от классического древнегреческого языка. Древнеиндийский лингвист Панини (около V века до н. э.) считал ведийский и классический санскрит разными языками. И сейчас многие учёные рассматривают ведийский (наиболее древний) и классический санскрит как разные диалекты. Но в целом эти языки очень схожи. Считается, что классический санскрит произошёл от ведийского. Из ведийских памятников самым древним признана «Риг-веда», последним — Упанишады. Чрезвычайно трудно датировать саму «Риг-веду», а следовательно, и начало действительной истории ведийского языка: священные тексты в самую раннюю эпоху своего существования произносились вслух и заучивались наизусть (что делается и в настоящее время). Сейчас лингвисты выделяют множество исторических страт в ведийском языке (по крайней мере две или три), исходя из грамматики, теонимов и стилистических особенностей текстов. Девять первых книг «Риг-веды» можно условно назвать написанными на «древневедийском языке». Эпический санскрит Эпический санскрит является переходной формой от ведийского к классическому. Данная форма санскрита является более поздней формой ведийского санскрита, прошедшей некоторую языковую эволюцию (например, на данном этапе развития языка отмечают исчезновение субъюнктива). Эпический санскрит является предклассической формой санскрита и употреблялся около V или IV вв. до н. э. Для данной формы санскрита можно было бы подобрать определение «поздневедийский язык». Считается, что именно исходная форма этого санскрита являлась тем языком, который Панини, без сомнения являвшийся первым лингвистом Античности (хотя его структуралистский подход мог быть и плодом более древнего наследия), описал грамматически и фонологически в своей точно составленной и непревзойдённой по формализму работе. Структурно трактат Панини под названием «Аштадхьяйи» является полным аналогом современных подобных же лингвистических работ, для чего современной науке пришлось пройти тысячелетия своего развития. В самом же трактате Панини стремится описать язык, на котором говорил он сам, в то же время употребляя и ведийские обороты, не упоминая при этом, что они уже являются архаическими. Именно в эту эпоху санскрит начинает подвергаться упорядочению и нормализации. На эпическом санскрите написаны такие известные произведения, как «Рамаяна» и «Махабхарата». Отклонения языка эпоса от изложенного в работе Панини языка общепринято объяснять не тем, что он был создан до Панини, а «инновациями», произошедшими под влиянием пракритов. Традиционные санскритские учёные называют такие отклонения «'' » (आर्ष) — произошедшими от риши, как традиционно называли древних авторов. В некотором смысле, эпос содержит больше «пракритизмов» (заимствований из общеупотребительного языка), чем собственно классический санскрит. Также и буддистский гибридный санскрит являлся литературным языком эпохи средневековой Индии, имевшим своей основой ранние буддистские тексты, написанные на пракрите, который впоследствии постепенно в большей или меньшей степени был ассимилирован классическим санскритом. Появление пракритов Появление первых пракритов ( , '' или «обычный язык») относится к III веку до н. э., выявлению этого события во многом способствовали надписи царя Ашоки. Данные языки соответствуют менее «благородным», чем санскрит, диалектам, то есть разговорным и народным языкам, используемым в ежедневной практике, быстро отделившимся один от другого и давшим рождение множеству индо-арийских языков, присутствующих на индийском субконтиненте. Все они происходят от одного индо-арийского корня, и каждый из них претерпел свою собственную эволюцию и имеет свою собственную судьбу. Среди прочих, от таких же пракритов произошли такие современные языки, как хинди, пенджаби и бенгали. Эти языки являются «вульгарными», или грубыми, в такой же степени, в какой является таковой «вульгарная» латынь, то есть все эти языки являются языками, «на которых говорит народ»; их статус местных говоров, не считавшихся настоящими языками, объясняет тот факт, что по крайней мере до XIX века литература на современных индийских языках не могла вытеснить санскритскую литературу. Помимо надписей Ашоки, в санскритских текстах также было выявлено множество оборотов из пракритов, главным образом это были тексты театральных пьес, в которых персонажи низших сословий большей частью изъясняются на разговорном языке; тем не менее эти свидетельства являются скорее вымышленными и не могут рассматриваться как истинные. В данном случае можно провести аналогии с неким «патуа», используемом в некоторых пьесах Мольера, таких как «Дон Жуан», где автор пытается изобразить разговорную речь; то, что присутствует там, никоим образом нельзя рассматривать как истинную французскую разговорную речь той эпохи, поскольку в пьесе используется только искусственно созданное её подобие. Таким образом, хотя литература на пракрите и существовала, большей частью за ней был скрыт классический, а не разговорный язык. Один из пракритов, пали, имеет другую судьбу. Этот язык сам стал священным языком буддизма направления тхеравада и практически с тех пор не эволюционировал, оставаясь представленным в своем исконном виде на богослужениях и в религиозных текстах вплоть до наших дней. И наконец, религия джайнизма изложена на другом пракрите — ардхамагадхи, что позволило сохраниться его многочисленным свидетельствам, хотя снова в таком же фиктивном виде, что и в случае с пракритами, изложенными в санскритской литературе. Тем не менее всё это даёт общее представление о пракритах, используемых в классический период индийской истории. Классический санскрит Первая критика пракритов появляется во II веке до н. э. в комментариях Патанджали, сделанных им к грамматике Панини (в его работе «Махабхашья»). В этой работе комментатор доказывает, что санскрит всё ещё является живым языком, но что диалектные формы могут его вытеснить. Таким образом, в трактате признаётся существование пракритов, но употребление разговорных форм языка строго осуждается, запись же грамматических норм ещё более стандартизирована. Именно с этого момента санскрит окончательно застывает в своём развитии, становясь классическим санскритом, обозначаемым также термином saṃskr̥ta (который, тем не менее, ещё не употреблялся Патанджали), который можно перевести как «законченный, завершённый; совершенно изготовленный» (таким же эпитетом описываются и различные блюда). Согласно Тивари (1955), в классическом санскрите имелось четыре основных диалекта: пашчимоттари (северо-западный, также называемый северным или западным), мадхьядеши (букв. «центральная страна»), пурви (восточный) и дакшини (южный, появившийся в классический период). Предшественники первых трёх диалектов присутствовали в Брахманах Вед, из которых первый рассматривался как наиболее чистый («Каушитаки-брахмана», 7.6). После наступления христианской эры язык более не употребляется в своём естественном виде, он существует только в виде грамматик и больше не эволюционирует. Санскрит становится языком богослужений и языком принадлежности к определенной культурной общности, не имея какой-либо связи с живыми языками, часто используемый в качестве «lingua franca» и литературного языка (употребляемого даже народами, говорящими на языках никак не родственных древнеиндийскому, как, например, дравидийскими народами). Такое положение будет существовать до тех пор, пока около XIV века произошедшие от пракритов неоиндийские языки не начнут использоваться при письме, вплоть до XIX века, когда санскрит будет полностью вытеснен национальными языками Индии из литературы. Примечательно, что тамильский язык, принадлежащий к дравидийской языковой семье, не имеющий никакой родственной связи с санскритом, но также принадлежащий к очень древней культуре, очень рано начал конкурировать с санскритом начиная с первых веков нашей эры. В санскрите даже имеется несколько заимствований из этого языка. Эпоха заката Многочисленные социолингвистические исследования употребления санскрита в устной речи явственно указывают на то, что его устное использование весьма ограничено и что язык больше не имеет развития. Основываясь на этом факте, многие учёные делают вывод, что санскрит стал «мёртвым» языком, хотя и само определение этого понятия не столь очевидно. Так, (2001) описывает санскрит в сравнении с другим «мёртвым» языком латынью: Вытеснение санскрита из использования в литературе и политических кругах было связано с ослаблением институтов власти, поддерживающих его, а также с возросшей конкуренцией с разговорными языками, носители которых стремились развивать свою собственную национальную литературу. Многочисленные региональные вариации этого процесса вызвали неоднородность исчезновения санскрита на индийском субконтиненте. Например, после XIII века в некоторых областях империи Виджаянагара в качестве литературного языка наряду с санскритом использовался кашмири, но санскритские работы не имели хождения за её пределами, и наоборот, книги, написанные на языках телугу и каннада, были широко распространены по всей территории Индии. Но несмотря на считающуюся доказанной «смерть» санскрита и использование национальных языков в литературе, санскрит продолжал использоваться в письменной культуре Индии, и тот, кто мог читать местные языки, мог также читать и санскрит. Но «смерть» означает то, что санскрит больше не употреблялся для выражения событий и явлений современной эпохи. Вместо этого его употребление ограничивалось «перефразировкой и переписыванием» уже имеющихся идей, а всякое творчество в санскрите свелось к составлению религиозных гимнов и стихов. Лингвистическая характеристика Фонетика Классический санскрит насчитывает около 36 фонем. Если учитывать аллофоны (а система письма их учитывает), то общее количество звуков в языке увеличивается до 48. Важной особенностью языка является смыслоразличительная долгота, как в балтских языках. Эта особенность представляет собой значительную сложность для носителей русского языка, изучающих санскрит. Гласные Ниже представлены гласные санскрита. В деванагари (системе записи) гласные в начале строки и в слоге обозначаются разными способами — в первом случае буквой (см. первый столбец), во втором — диакритическим знаком (второй столбец). Долгие гласные звучат примерно в два раза дольше коротких. Есть ещё, правда, признанная далеко не всеми, третья степень длительности — так называемая плути. Она используется главным образом в звательном падеже. Гласные и являются аллофонами звуков , индоиранского праязыка, и поэтому рассматриваются как дифтонги, хотя по сути являются простыми долгими звуками. * В деванагари существует ещё несколько символов: ** Диакритический знак анусвара, (IAST: ). Применяется для обозначения следующего за гласным назального призвука, который, в зависимости от фонетического окружения, может принимать различные формы — перед гортанными, перед ретрофлексными, а также или на конце слов или между гласными, например . Может указывать на изменение тембра (как во французском)(?). ** Диакритический знак висарга, обозначает (IAST: ); например . ** Диакритический знак чандрабинду. Может использоваться вместо анусвары для обозначения назализации. Характерен для ведийского санскрита; например . * Гласная , хотя и описана как задняя, на самом деле, является более передней, чем её английский аналог . * В системе письма деванагари к любой согласной, за которой не стоит гласная, всегда присоединяется шва ( , как безударная а'' в н'а'правление). Важно отличать её от долгой 'а''' — окончания женского рода. * Гласная шва не произносится после согласной, помеченной знаком халанта/вирама ( ). Согласные В таблице приведены согласные звуки санскрита и их обозначения в деванагари, международном фонетическом алфавите и IAST. Морфология Грамматика санскрита очень сложна. В санскрите имеется три числа и 22 формы глаголов. Глагол Глаголы делятся на две большие группы — тематические и атематические. На конце основы первых всегда имеется так называемая тематическая гласная «а», вторые соответственно её не имеют. В санскрите несколько сотен глагольных и отглагольных форм. История изучения История изучения в Европе В XVII веке большой вклад в изучение санскрита внёс немецкий миссионер Генрих Рот. Он много лет прожил в Индии. В 1660 году он закончил свою книгу на латинском языке Grammaticca linguae Sanscretanae Brachmanum Indiae Orientalis. После возвращения Генриха Рота в Европу были опубликованы выдержки из его работ и лекций, но его главный труд по грамматике санскрита так и не был напечатан (рукопись по сей день хранится в Национальной библиотеке в Риме). Изучение санскрита в Европе началось с конца XVIII века, в 1786 году его открыл для Европы Уильям ДжонсMukherjee S. N. Sir William Jones: A Study in Eighteenth-Century British Altitudes to India. — Cambridge, 1968. (до этого санскрит был описан французским иезуитом Кёрду в 1767 году и немецким миссионером Ханкследеном, но их работы были опубликованы уже после работ Уильяма Джонса). Знакомство с санскритом сыграло в начале XIX века решающую роль в создании сравнительно-исторического языкознания«Сравнительно-историческое языкознание» // Лингвистический энциклопедический словарь. — М., 1990.. Сэр Уильям Джонс сказал о санскрите на заседании Азиатского общества в Калькутте 2 февраля 1786 года следующие слова: История изучения в России В России исследование санскрита было сопряжено с деятельностью учёных-языковедов Петербурга и Москвы и развивалось в лингвистическом направлении, чему способствовало издание во 2-й половине ХIХ века так называемых «Петербургских словарей» (большого и малого). «''Эти словари создали эру в изучении санскрита… Они явились основой индологической науки на целое столетие…'Кальянов В. И.''. Об изучении санскрита в Советском Союзе // Вестник ЛГУ. — 1957. — № 8. — С. 23-24.» Автором одного из учебников санскрита был проф. Ф. И. Кнауэр (его "Учебникъ санскритскаго языка " вышел в 1907 году, переизд.: 2001). Выдающийся вклад в изучения санскрита внесла д.ф.н., профессор МГУ Кочергина В. А. — создательница «Санскритско-русского словаря» и автор «Учебника санскрита». Пособия и исследования по санскриту писали выдающиеся исследователи санскрита Т. Елизаренкова, Вл. Топоров, А. А. Зализняк. В 1871 году появилась знаменитая статья Д. И. Менделеева «Периодический закон для химических элементов». В ней Менделеев дал периодическую систему по существу в её современной форме и предсказал открытие новых элементов, которые он назвал в стиле санскрита «экабором», «экаалюминием» и «экасилицием» (от санскритского «[[wikt:१|эка']]» — один) и оставил для них в таблице «пустые» места . Менделеев был другом санскритолога Бётлингка, который в это время готовил к публикации 2-е издание своего труда о ПаниниOtto Böhtlingk, Panini’s Grammatik: Herausgegeben, Ubersetzt, Erlautert und MIT Verschiedenen Indices Versehe. St. Petersburg, 1839-40.. По мнению американского лингвиста Пола Крипарского, Менделеев дал санскритские имена «недостающим» элементам с целью выразить своё признание древнеиндийскому санскритскому грамматикуKiparsky, Paul. «Economy and the construction of the Sivasutras.» In M. M. Deshpande and S. Bhate (eds.), ''Paninian Studies. Ann Arbor, Michigan, 1991.. Крипарский также отмечает огромное сходство между периодической таблицей элементов и «Шива-сутрами» Панини. По мнению Крипарского, Менделеев совершил своё открытие в результате поиска «грамматики» химических элементовThe analogies between the two systems are striking. Just as Panini found that the phonological patterning of sounds in the language is a function of their articulatory properties, so Mendeleev found that the chemical properties of elements are a function of their atomic weights. Like Panini, Mendeleev arrived at his discovery through a search for the «grammar» of the elements… . См. также * Международный алфавит транслитерации санскрита * Список русскоязычных санскритологов * Индийско-русская практическая транскрипция Примечания Литература * * |издательство = Издательство восточной литературы |год = 1960 |страниц = 134 |серия = Языки зарубежного Востока и Африки |тираж = }} * Кочергина В.А. Начальный курс санскрита. М.: Издательство АН СССР, 1956. * * * Кнауэр Ф.И. Учебникъ санскритскаго языка Лейпциг. 1907. 343 стр. Ссылки * SanDic — бесплатный онлайн/офлайн словарь санскрита ~200000 слов * Учебники и статьи о санскрите и других языках * Санскритско-русский/русско-санскритский словарь онлайн ок 50 000 слов * Грамматический очерк санскрита * О языке древней Индии Лекция академика Андрея Зализняка на сайте Элементы.ру * Academic Courses on Sanskrit Around The World * Sanskrit Alphabet in Devanagari, Gujarati, Bengali, and Thai scripts with an extensive list of Devanagari, Gujarati, and Bengali conjuncts * Sanskrit Documents * Digital Sanskrit Buddhist Canon * Gretil: Göttingen Register of Electronic Texts in Indian Languages, a cumulative register of the numerous download sites for electronic texts in Indian languages * Sanskrit Self Study by Chitrapur Math * An Analytical Cross Referenced Sanskrit Grammar By Lennart Warnemyr * Категория:Языки Индии